


Via Text

by JadeJem



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Texting story, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeJem/pseuds/JadeJem
Summary: In which Marinette Dupain-Cheng receives an anonymous text from a wrong number.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New fic idea because they just don't stop!!

**Unknown; 11:54 PM**  
_Dude, you left your shirt at my house_

 **Me; 11:56 PM**  
Um... I'm pretty sure I'm still wearing my shirt...  
Who is this??

 **Unknown; 12:03 AM**  
_Oops, wrong number. Sorry._

 **Me; 12:05 AM**  
How did you get this number?

 **Unknown; 12:05 AM**  
_Must've mistyped it_  
_so... how's your day?_

 **Me; 12:06 AM**  
Really?

 **Unknown; 12:06 AM**  
_What?_  
_You seem more interesting to talk to than the ceiling_

 **Me; 12:06 AM**  
How flattering.

 **Unknown; 12:06 AM**  
_I do try my best ;)_

 **Me; 12:07 AM**  
I'm honored, really

 **Unknown; 12:07 AM**  
_You should be!_  
_I'm a great catch :D_

 **Me; 12:07 AM**  
I'm sure you are.

 **Unknown; 12:10 AM**  
_So..._

 **Me; 12:10 AM**  
So...?

 **Unknown; 12:10 AM**  
_What's your favorite color?_

 **Me; 12:11 AM**  
Pink. You?

 **Unknown; 12:11 AM**  
_Always been a fan of green_

 **Me; 12:11 AM**  
Classy

 **Unknown; 12:12 AM**  
_Only for you ;D_  
_What's your name?_

 **Me; 12:12 AM**  
Why would I tell you?

 **Unknown; 12:12 AM**  
_Damn, talk about a catty girl_  
_I like it_

 **Me; 12:13 AM**  
If anyone here is catty, it's you :D  
How do you know I'm a girl?  
What if I'm an old guy? ;)

 **Unknown; 12:13 AM**  
_Nah_  
_you definitely text like a girl_

 **Me; 12:13 AM**  
What's that supposed to mean? :(

 **Unknown; 12:13 AM**  
_It means I think you're purrfect ;)_

 **Me; 12:14 AM**  
omg no  
No puns

 **Unknown; 12:14 AM**  
_gAsp_  
_you don't like puns?_

 **Me; 12:14 AM**  
no omg  
My dad is a baker and he makes these dumb dough puns all the time

 **Unknown; 12:14 AM**  
_Puns are something to live off of_  
_They're like a life force_

 **Me; 12:15 AM**  
Is that why you felt the need to make a cat pun?

 **Unknown; 12:15 AM**  
_What do you have against cat puns?_  
_They're mewtiful ;)_

 **Me; 12:15 AM**  
oh dear lord  
help this child

 **Unknown; 12:15 AM**  
_I'm definitely no child, sweetheart ;D_

 **Me; 12:16 AM**  
Oh let me guess  
You're a crusty old man with no social life?

 **Unknown; 12:16 AM**  
_D: <_  
_I'll have you know that I am very much in my youth, purrincess ;))_

 **Me; 12:16 AM**  
Princess?  
Really?

 **Unknown; 12:16 AM**  
_What can I say? I live off of cliches_

 **Me; 12:16 AM**  
well no fair  
Now I need a nickname for you

 **Unknown; 12:16 AM**  
_A nickname? I feel special_  
_Do all of the boys chasing after you get this special treatment? ;)_

 **Me; 12:17 AM**  
only the especially obnoxious ones ;)

 **Unknown; 12:17 AM**  
_Me-owch_

 **Me; 12:17 AM**  
What's wrong, mon chaton? ;)

**Chat; 12:17 AM**   
_You know French?_

**Me; 12:17 AM**  
I'm fluent :))

**Chat; 12:18 AM**   
_Really now?_   
_and where do you live?_

**Me; 12:18 AM**  
Pfft as if I'd tell you, kitty

**Chat; 12:18 AM**   
_hey, for all you know I could be a sexy model from Paris ;)_

**Me; 12:18 AM**  
But you're not ;D

**Chat; 12:19 AM**   
_well if I'm a cat, then what are you?_

**Me; 12:19 AM**  
Idk, you choose

**Chat; 12:19 AM**   
_Something tiny and cute... like you ;)_

**Me; 12:19 AM**  
Hey! You don't know what I look like!

**Chat; 12:20 AM**   
_no, but a cat can dream, can't he?_   
_I got it_

**Me; 12:22 AM**  
?

**Chat; 12:22 AM**   
_Ladybug_

**Me; 12:22 AM**  
Ladybug?

**Chat; 12:23 AM**   
_sure_   
_ladybugs are adorable, m'lady ;)_

**Me; 12:23 AM**  
It's pretty late where I am, and I have school tomorrow.

**Chat; 12:24 AM**   
_same_

**Me; 12:24 AM**  
goodnight, chat

**Chat; 12:24 AM**   
_Back at it again with the French ;D_   
_bonne nuit, ma chérie ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chat's a cute bean with what appears to be a bit of a crush. ;o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I am aware that french is the language of france, but having them text in english opens up a whole plot arc that leads to details of their identities. sooo they're texting mostly in english.

**Chat; 7:03 AM**   
_Good morning, m'lady ;)_

**Me; 7:05 AM**  
I just wanted to let you know that text woke me up :(

**Chat; 7:05 AM**   
_Not a morning person? :p_

**Me; 7:08 AM**  
You could say that

**Chat; 7:08 AM**   
_What’s so bad about it?_

**Me; 7:08 AM**  
I mean, the getting up part kind of sucks.   
Like a lot.

**Chat; 7:10 AM**   
_Don’t tell me you’re always late to everything! O•O_

**Me; 7:10 AM**  
I’m an absolute saint

**Chat; 7:11 AM**   
_i don’t believe you ;)))))_

**Me; 7:11 AM**  
you don’t have to ;)))))))))))!1!!1!1

**Chat; 7:12 AM**   
_ewwwwww not the ones_

**Me; 7:12 AM**  
What do you mean?1?1?1!?1!?

**Chat; 7:13 AM**   
_ewwwww_   
_stop, bugaboo_

**Me; 7:13 AM**  
wth

**Chat; 7:14 AM**   
_it’s my new nickname for you ;D_

**Me; 7:16 AM**  
That is definitely the worst thing I’ve ever seen in my life

**Chat; 7:16 AM**   
_;(_

**Me; 7:17 AM**  
Poor stray ;(

**Chat; 7:17 AM**   
_ikr_   
_if only some beautiful, kind little lady would take me in_   
_sighhhh_

**Me; 7:18 AM**  
if only ;((((((!1!1!1!1!!!!!1!

**Chat; 7:18 AM**   
_you are a disgrace to humankind_

**Me; 7:19 AM**  
whatever you say, mon chaton ;p

**Chat; 7:20 AM**   
_I gotta get goin to school._   
_ttyl, m’lady <33_

**Me; 7:20 AM**  
If you’re lucky

***   *   ***

**Chat; 12:17 PM**   
_I just had the weirdest dream_

**Me; 12:23 PM**  
That’s never the beginning of a PG sentence  
Wait  
It’s the middle of the day...

**Chat; 12:23 PM**   
_ah, how I’ve missed your witty humor <3_

**Me; 12:24 PM**  
aaaaaaand cue the eye roll

**Chat; 12:24 PM**   
_You love it ;)))))_

**Me; 12:25 PM**  
sure, okay  
Remind me again why you were sleeping in the middle of the day?

**Chat; 12:25 PM**   
_ah_   
_it was actually an accident_   
_see, I’m basically a purrfect student_

**Me; 12:26 PM**  
ew stop

**Chat; 12:26 PM**   
_but I was tired from a social economics project that I had to finish BY MYSELF because my partner hates doing work. Like, ANY kind of work._

**Me; 12:27 PM**  
ugh.   
Can definitely name one of those

**Chat; 12:27 PM**   
_she’s been my childhood friend for forever, but I don’t remember her ever being so..._

**Me; 12:27 PM**  
Snotty?

**Chat; 12:28 PM**   
_...yeah_

**Me; 12:28 PM**  
I understand.   
Trust me.   
This girl in my class is SUCH a bully to everyone. I used to be afraid of her, but now I’m the only one who can really put her in her place, i guess. My job as class president maybe?

**Chat; 12:29 PM**   
_Oh man_   
_That sounds just like this one really cool girl in my class_   
_I consider her my good friend, but I don’t think she likes me :(_

**Me; 12:30 PM**  
What makes you think that?

**Chat; 12:33 PM**   
_She can barely say two words to me!_

**Me; 12:33 PM**  
That doesn’t mean she dislikes you!  
...i act that way around my crush.

**Chat; 12:34 PM**   
_you have a crush?_

**Me; 12:34 PM**  
Yeah. On my classmate.   
He’s so amazing, it’s hard to find the right thing to say. When I look at him, my thoughts just scatter. I try to scrape them up to form sentences, but it feels impossible when he looks at me with his pretty green eyes and kind smile.

**Chat; 12:36 PM**   
_...I see._   
_Again, where did you say you were from?_

**Me; 12:36 PM**  
Antarctica

**Chat; 12:37 PM**   
_Ladybuuuuuuuuug_

**Me; 12:37 PM**  
It’s a secret ;)  
Don’t need you stalking me

**Chat; 12:38 PM**   
_I think you’re from France_

**Me; 12:39 PM**  
Where’s your proof?

**Chat; 12:39 PM**   
_don’t need any. Your French is perfect._   
_...what if I told you that I’m from France, too?_

**Me; 12:39 PM**  
hmm  
Idk  
You’re still a stranger ;p

**Chat; 12:40 PM**   
_you wound me, my lady! D;_

**Me; 12:40 PM**  
hehe  
I gtg, lunch just ended.

**Chat; 12:40 PM**   
_same..._

**Me; 12:40 PM**  
ttyl!

**Chat; 12:41 PM**   
_wouldn’t miss it for the world._


	3. Chapter 3

**Me; 2:43 PM**  
Are you any good at Chinese?

**Chat; 2:43 PM**  
_why, my lady, you’ve come to the right cat. ;)_

**Me; 2:43 PM**  
Google Translate, here I come

**Chat; 2:44 PM**  
_so quick to judge! D;_

**Me; 2:44 PM**  
Oh, I don’t suppose you’re fluent in Chinese, then?

**Chat; 2:44 PM**  
_How’d you know? ;))_

**Me; 2:45 PM**  
...you’re joking

**Chat; 2:45 PM**  
_I would never_

**Me; 2:45 PM**  
Chaaaaaaat  
I’m serious

**Chat; 2:45 PM**  
_I can feel you laughing_

**Me; 2:46 PM**  
just shut up and help me

**Chat; 2:46 PM**  
_荣幸_

**Me; 2:46 PM**  
...does that say pleasure?  
Chat  
I swear  
If that’s something inappropriate

**Chat; 2:46 PM**  
_My my, bugaboo_  
_a bit on the pervy side, are we?_

**Me; 2:47 PM**  
I think you’re just seeing what you want to see, kitty. :p

**Chat; 2:47 PM**  
_touché_  
_but it actually just says “my pleasure”_

**Me; 2:47 PM**  
Yeah yeah  
ANYWAY  
Can you do a bit of translating for me? I have an uncle coming, and I want to be able to talk to him in his native tongue.

**Chat; 2:48 PM**  
_Ah, so I’m talking to a beautiful Chinese girl, am I? ;)_

**Me; 2:48 PM**  
HALF Chinese, thank you very much

**Chat; 2:48 PM**  
_I don’t suppose you’re also half French? ;))_

**Me; 2:49 PM**  
...no

**Chat; 2:49 PM**  
_So you ARE tiny!_

**Me; 2:49 PM**  
What?! Just because I’m Asian, doesn’t mean I’m TINY!

**Chat; 2:50 PM**  
_Fine, then how tall are you? -.o_

**Me; 2:50 PM**  
6’3”

**Chat; 2:50 PM**  
_har-har_

**Me; 2:51 PM**  
You think I’m kidding?

**Chat; 2:51 PM**  
_please, bugaboo. Do try and keep it realistic._

**Me; 2:51 PM**  
Why you gotta crush my tall dreams like that?  
You’re no fun. ): <

**Chat; 2:51 PM**  
_I’m plenty of fun if you catch me at the right time and place. ;D_

**Me; 2:52 PM**  
I’m sure.  
As I’ve been TRYING TO SAY  
I need a clean and correct translation of this: “Good afternoon, uncle! We’ve never officially met, and as you probably know, I’m {insert name here}. Welcome to our home!”

**Chat; 2:52 PM**  
_darn, almost got your name. ;p_  
_Okay... so it should translate to this._  
_大叔下午好！我们从来没有正式见过，而且你可能知道，我是 - 。欢迎来到我们的家_

**Me; 2:54 PM**  
It’d be cool if I could actually read it

**Chat; 2:54 PM**  
_me-ouch. Felt that one._  
_As you wish, m’lady_  
_Dàshū xiàwǔ hǎo! Wǒmen cónglái méiyǒu zhèngshì jiànguò, érqiě nǐ kěnéng zhīdào, wǒ shì - . Huānyíng lái dào wǒmen de jiā!_  
_The dash is where your name goes_

**Me; 2:56 PM**  
You’re the best

**Chat; 2:56 PM**  
_i know ;)_

**Me; 2:56 PM**  
Yikes, Chaton. Might want to check and make sure your ego can fit through the door before you next leave. ;o

**Chat; 2:57 PM**  
_I’m not offended because I know you love me ;D_

**Me; 2:57 PM**  
Is that what they’re calling it these days?

**Chat; 2:58 PM**  
_;(_

**Me; 2:58 PM**  
;)

**Chat; 2:59 PM**  
_I’m afraid I have to cut our lovely exchange short. Duty calls._

**Me; 2:59 PM**  
Shame, I was just about to send you a picture of me in a French girl’s outfit.  
Oh well.

**Chat; 3:00 PM**  
_...duty can always be left on silent._

**Me; 3:00 PM**  
Bye, Chat. :p

**Chat; 3:00 PM**  
_Salutations, my lady. <3_

***   *   ***

**Chat; 12:07 AM**  
_I know this might seem sudden, but I really need someone right now._

**Me; 12:07 AM**  
Are you okay?

**Chat; 12:07 AM**  
_I don’t know._

**Me; 12:08 AM**  
What’s wrong, Chat?

**Chat; 12:08 AM**  
_it’s my dad_  
_He’s..._  
_I don’t really know how to describe it_

**Me; 12:09 AM**  
Hey, you’re okay. Tell me what happened.

**Chat; 12:09 AM**  
_this was a stupid idea_  
_I don’t even know how to type it out_

**Me; 12:09 AM**  
Don’t say that, it’s not. You can always talk to me.  
Even if you ARE a stranger ;p

**Chat; 12:13 AM**  
_I thought we were bff’s ;(_  
_just forget I said anything, please._

**Me; 12:13 AM**  
...do you really need someone to talk to?

**Chat; 12:13 AM**  
_it’s whatever._

**Me; 12:14 AM**  
We’ve been friends for a little over a month now.

**Chat; 12:14 AM**  
_been counting the days, have you? ;)_

**Me; 12:14 AM**  
oh hush.  
What I’m trying to say is... I trust you.  
To a certain degree.

**Chat; 12:15 AM**  
_Glad to know your faith in me is unwavering ;(_

**Me; 12:15 AM**  
Chat...

**Chat; 12:16 AM**  
_what are you doing?_

**Me; 12:16 AM**  
you need someone to talk to.  
Answer.

**Chat; 12:16 AM**  
_my lady, you’ve sworn off of phone calls_

**Me; 12:17 AM**  
I did, yeah

**Chat; 12:17 AM**  
_...are you sure?_

**Me; 12:17 AM**  
It’s just my voice. Where’s the harm?

**Chat; 12:18 AM**  
_okay..._  
_I’m going to pick up now..._

The line clicks on.

There’s a quick intake of breath through the speaker before a deep, handsome voice shatters the eerie silence.

_”Hello?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahaha. There’s a low-key timeskip in here. From this chapter on, there will be more writing-writing than texting because I feel like it. ;p
> 
> Xoxo, J.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruuuuuuuh formatting this takes freaking forever ahuuuuuuh T-T

_"Hello?"_

_Oh, God_ is Marinette’s first thought. Why is his voice sexy?

She opens her mouth, but her casual attempt at a greeting gets trapped in her throat. After a moment of struggle, she exhales and manages a reply.

“Hey.”

Maybe waiting for her to finally speak has been suspenseful on his part, for he inhales sharply and begins coughing violently.

Feeling slightly more at ease and confident, Marinette finds herself fussing at him.

“Chat? Are you okay? Try not to die; I don’t want to be a suspect in a murder case.”

_“There—she is.”_

Chat takes deep breaths in-between coughs, the smile clear as day in his tone.

“Never left,” Marinette states flatly, though amusement traipses casually along the sharp edge of her tone.

A pleasant chuckle reverberates in the darkness of Marinette’s room, and she pulls her knees to her chest.

Silence conquers the air.

Finally, he speaks.

_”Is this the part where I confess my undying love for you?”_

And just like that, Marinette is cracking up over the sheer idiocy of that particular mental picture. “Oh, definitely,” she agrees through chortles, lifting a hand to her mouth to silence herself.

_”Your laugh is even more beautiful than I had imagined it would be.”_

The sincerity in his tone has Marinette’s throat closing up as her heart pitters in her chest. She coughs into her fist, choosing to swallow whatever rebuttal she could have probably conjured up in favor of focusing on the reason she had called him.

“So... your dad.”

He sighs on the other line, and the shuffling indicates a possible change in position.

_”My dad.”_

“Do you...?” She doesn’t bother finishing the question.

There’s a sigh before his reply comes.

_”My dad has always been a man with a plan. A goal-setter, if you will. He will collect everything he needs to succeed without regard to others, and he will do everything in his power to achieve his goal or get his hands on what he wants._

_”Because of his job, he’s usually not home. If he is, he’s in his office. He pulled me into his business at a young age and has been keeping me in it up until present day._

_”I don’t hate it or anything; in fact, it’s done lovely things for my self-confidence in my appearance. It’s just that... he treats me like an employee._

_”I’m always on a schedule; a timeframe. I’m driven to and fro, doing everything he demands when he so demands it. It’s never been fun, but I’ve done it without complaint.”_

“Chat,” Marinette cuts him off, shaking her head from side to side, “what happened to your mom?”

His breath shudders.

_”I have no idea.”_

The words strike Marinette like bullets in slow-motion.

_”One day she was here, the next she wasn’t. She just... left.”_

Marinette’s lip quivers, and she bites back the sting in her eyes. He sounds so... defeated.

“I know this doesn’t make it better, but I’m sorry.” Her voice wavers dangerously as she speaks.

_”Ladybug... it’s okay. Really. I’m over it.”_

“No. You can’t just get over the fact that your mother just up and walked out on you!”

_”What am I supposed to do about, huh? We searched for months; had a private investigator come in and scour the globe. She dropped off of the face of the earth. It’s like she never even existed at all.”_

“But she did. You’re here, and that’s because she did exist. Don’t try to forget her, Chat. I’m sure, wherever she is, she still loves you with all of her heart. She’d be proud of who you’ve turned out to be.”

_”I thought I was just some stranger to you?”_

“Don’t sound so amused. You know you’re a good friend of mine now.”

_"Ladybug?”_

“Yeah?”

_"Why are you afraid to tell me who you are?"_

The question echoes in her mind, reminding her of a ripple in calm water.

“Who said I was afraid?”

He seems to consider his response for a good moment or so.

_"What if we know each other?”_

Marinette snorts. “That’s likely.”

_"While I appurreciate your lovely sarcasm, I’m quite serious.”_

Marinette purses her lips. “You’ve only made assumptions about where I’m from thus far.”

_"Then allow me to guess?”_

His Cheshire Cat grin reaches her through the phone, and Marinette cracks a smile.

“Fine. I’ll humor you. You have three guesses. I will only take cities.”

_"You drive a hard bargain, My Lady.”_

She merely hums in response.

_"Alright. Challenge accepted.”_

“Take your first guess. If you dare.”

He chuckles lowly.

_"Lyon, France."_

“Wrong, Kitty-Cat.”

_"Marseille, France.”_

“Wrong again. You are quite convinced that I’m from France, aren’t you?”

_"Paris, France.”_

Marinette cringes and allows herself a small laugh. “Ding ding ding.”

_"Wait, seriously?”_

“Yeah. I guess the small bit of French I revealed was a tell, huh? Also, my phone number.”

Marinette can practically picture Chat pulling the phone away from his ear and staring at her number.

_"Oh yeah.”_

She glances at his number. “Paris?”

His grin is obvious in his voice.

_"The one and only.”_

“Still not buying that bit about you being a famous model, Chaton. There is no supporting evidence.”

_"Is this your way of asking me to model for you, My Lady?”_

“Maybe in your wildest dreams.”

_"Causal, formal, swimsuit... underwear? Take your pick.”_

Marinette laughs before coyly replying, “I can’t choose two?”

He hums, and it suddenly hits Marinette.

_Oh my God. I’m FLIRTING with him!_

She suddenly laughs nervously and glances at the clock. “It’s getting pretty late, and I have school tomorrow.”

_"Sure you can’t tell me which high school?”_

“Ha-ha. Night, Chat.”

_"Good night, Bugaboo.”_

“Oh, and Chat?”

_"Yeah?”_

“You know you can talk to me, right?”

There’s a pause.

_"...Yeah. Thanks, Ladybug.”_

“Of course.”

The line clicks dead, and Marinette falls back against her mattress.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, mari, quite contrary (except i pronounce it mah-ri, not mary)
> 
> only one chapter to go before i'm caught up with uploading this on here! which means, yes, you will have to wait as long as everyone else, sorry. ;(
> 
> Xoxo, J.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they so cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a noticeably large timeskip and development in their relationship, so yeah just a heads-up

 

**Chat; 5:38 AM**   
_Good morning, my lady. ;)_

**Me; 8:49 AM**  
why are you up at ungodly hours of the morning

**Chat; 8:52 AM**   
_why do I get the feeling that someone is late for school? ;o_

**Me; 8:52 AM**  
Beats me. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to sprint to school

Marinette can feel his chuckle in the back of her mind even before she’s sent the text.

***   *   ***

The moment the school bell rings, Marinette’s phone buzzes.

**Chat; 3:10 PM**   
_what time do you get out of school_

**Me; 3:10 PM**  
and why would I tell a mangy stray like you such delicate information?

**Chat; 3:10 PM**   
_me-ouch, bugaboo. You wound me :(_

**Me; 3:12 PM**  
Poor baby ;(

**Chat; 3:12 PM**   
_Wanna play a game?_

**Me; 3:12 PM**  
If I say no...

**Chat; 3:13 PM**   
_the game is two truths and one lie_

**Me; 3:13 PM**  
Hmm I think I’d rather play two lies and one truth

**Chat; 3:14 PM**   
_then I don’t get to learn as much about you ;(_

**Me; 3:15 PM**  
Exactly ;)

**Chat; 3:15 PM**   
_fine, fine. I’ll go first_   
_1\. My favorite color is black_   
_2\. I am an upperclassman in high school_   
_3\. I am an artist_

**Me; 3:16 PM**  
mmm is #1 the truth?

**Chat; 3:16 PM**   
_nope ;p_

**Me; 3:18 PM**  
Oh wait, your fave color is green  
#2??

**Chat; 3:18 PM**   
_mhm_   
_your turn_

**Me; 3:19 PM**  
Okay...  
1\. My parents own a bakery  
2\. My favorite subject in school is Math  
3\. I suck at graphic design

**Chat; 3:20 PM**   
_the truth has to be #1_

**Me; 3:20 PM**  
what makes you say that?

**Chat; 3:20 PM**   
_Am I right?_

**Me; 3:21 PM**  
:(

**Chat; 3:21 PM**   
_to be fair, you have mentioned your parents being bakers in the past_   
_or at least your dad being one_

**Me; 3:23 PM**  
Oh yeah

**Chat; 3:24 PM**   
_so forgetful ;(_   
_1\. I hate chocolate_   
_2\. I have had three girlfriends in the past month_   
_3\. My father works in the fashion industry_

**Me; 3:26 PM**  
Uhh #2 duh

**Chat; 3:26 PM**   
_idk whether to be offended or flattered_

**Me; 3:26 PM**  
Am I wrong?

**Chat; 3:26 PM**   
_yep_

**Me; 3:27 PM**  
#3 then because I don’t know anyone who isn’t lactose intolerant that hates chocolate

**Chat; 3:27 PM**   
_that’s fair_

**Me; 3:28 PM**  
Wait

**Chat; 3:30 PM**   
_?_

**Me; 3:30 PM**  
you said you worked in your father’s industry  
Don’t you work FOR your father? Or with? Or??

**Chat; 3:31 PM**   
_Yeah, kinda_

**Me; 3:31 PM**  
Kinda?

**Chat; 3:32 PM**   
_I work for my father_

**Me; 3:32 PM**  
...in the fashion industry

**Chat; 3:33 PM**   
_still don’t believe me? ;)_

**Me; 3:33 PM**  
To be fair, you could be lying, and I’d never know

**Chat; 3:34 PM**   
_yeah, but I wouldn’t lie to you_

**Me; 3:37 PM**  
Really?

**Chat; 3:37 PM**   
_Truly_   
_I have been nothing but truthful with you so far_

**Me; 3:38 PM**  
You’re trying to tell me that you’re a famous model in Paris?

**Chat; 3:39 PM**   
_I could tell you, or I could leave it a mystery so you’ll want more ;))_

**Me; 3:40 PM**  
Hah! That’s a good one

**Chat; 3:40 PM**   
_can we continue the game over the phone?_

**Me; 3:40 PM**  
...why?

**Chat; 3:41 PM**   
_well, you know_   
_it’s easier_   
_...and I like hearing your voice_

Marinette shudders involuntarily.

 **Me; 3:41 PM**  
Okay...

Her phone begins buzzing almost immediately, and Marinette watches it ring for a moment before sliding the green call button across the screen and lifting it up to her ear. “Hello?”

_“It’s a pleasure, My Lady.”_

Chat’s voice is basically a purr on the other line, his tone smooth and richer than milk chocolate.

Marinette rolls her eyes, though she knows he can’t see her. “Uh-huh. Does the flirting ever stop with you?”

There’s a mock gasp, and Marinette can’t stop the grin from splitting her lips.

_“Bugaboo! Of course! It’s just pawfully hard to refurain myself around mew.”_

“Oh wow,” Marinette says, wincing. “That was bad.”

_“Only the best for you.”_

She can hear the smug smirk in his voice, and she rolls her eyes once more.

“Did you consider that I have more important matters to attend to than talking to an alley-cat, Chaton?” she asks slyly, leaning back in her desk chair and fiddling with her pencil in her unoccupied hand.

_“If that were true, you wouldn’t have agreed to a phone call, M’Lady.”_

_Damn, he’s right._

“Or maybe I didn’t want to injure your poor ego too badly by simply saying no.”

He chuckles.

_“Nah, that’s not it. M’Lady is too honest for that.”_

“You don’t know that,” she points out, biting her lower lip and bringing her pencil to poke at the jutted-out skin.

_“Don’t I?”_

The question hangs in the air between them for a while, Chat saying nothing as Marinette takes it in.

Finally, Chat breaks the silence.

_“When are we going to meet?”_

Marinette snorts. “For all I know, you’re a child rapist.”

_“We both know that’s not true, Ladybug.”_

Marinette sighs, her smile softening into a sober grimace. “Chat, as good a friend as you are to me, I don’t know you outside of my phone. Meeting up with you in real life is a whole ‘nother step in a direction I’m not sure I want to go in.”

He seems to contemplate what he says next, for he takes a moment before he answers.

_“Can’t you give me a chance?”_

The slight hurt in his tone shatters something in Marinette, and she aggressively chews on the inside of her cheek.

“I...” She swallows and licks her lips. “I want to, Chat. I really do.”

_“...Don’t you trust me?”_

“Yes!” she rushes to reassure. “More than I trust a lot of people! I trust you enough to let you hear my voice! We’ve been calling a lot recently, and I really enjoy talking to you. It’s just... identity is more complicated than that. I’m not everything you seem to think I am in person.”

It’s Chat’s turn to snort.

_“Like I’d believe that for even a second.”_

“I’m serious,” Marinette mutters, blowing stray strands of hair from her eyes. “I’m not Ladybug every day and all the time. I have to be M—I have to be me sometimes, too.”

Silence hangs in the air between them for a brief moment.

_“Were you about to say your name?”_

Marinette opens and closes her mouth, considering what she should reveal. She obviously trusts him, but she’s not comfortable with revealing her full name to him yet.

“...Yes,” she finally admits. “My name starts with an M.”

After a long period of no conversation, Marinette grows restless and opens her mouth to say something, only to be cut off.

_“A. My name starts with an A.”_

“Oh.” For reasons unbeknownst her, Marinette’s heart flutters pleasantly at the tidbit of information. Something catches in her throat—an emotion she doesn’t necessarily affiliate with Chat. She swallows heavily before managing a weak, “I’ve got to head down and help my parents out in the bakery.”

_“Oh. Yeah, yeah, totally.”_

He sounds disappointed, but kind and understanding nonetheless.

“Bye, Chat.”

_“Good afternoon, My Lady.”_

The line clicks dead, and Marinette shakily sets down her phone, every inch of her just vibrating with a weird sort of energy or nerve.

_Oh, God._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helpful feedback or even detailed critiques in the comments are encouraged and appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chat; 4:06 PM**   
_we’re friends, right?_

**Me; 4:07 PM**  
Of course. Unless you don’t think we are. >;(

**Chat; 4:07 PM**   
_no, no! I just wanted to make sure_

**Me; 4:08 PM**  
I kind of consider you to be one of my best friends. Is that weird?

**Chat; 4:08 PM**   
_not at all!! I consider you to be one of my best friends, too_

**Me; 4:09 PM**  
Glad we’re on the same page

**Chat; 4:09 PM**   
_yeah_

**Me; 4:13 PM**  
Are you okay, Chat? You’re acting... weird

**Chat; 4:13 PM**   
_even over the phone, you can see right through me, Bugaboo <3_

**Me; 4:14 PM**  
What’s wrong?

**Chat; 4:16 PM**   
_It’s just... I’ve been keeping this secret from my friend, and it’s starting to get to me. I really want to tell them something, but at the same time, I’m kind of afraid to._

**Me; 4:17 PM**  
Why are you afraid?

**Chat; 4:17 PM**   
_because I don’t want them to hate me or feel betrayed._

**Me; 4:18 PM**  
Hmm... Well, if they’re really your friend and you have a justified reason for not telling, they should understand.

**Chat; 4:18 PM**   
_the thing is I WANT to tell them, I just don’t know how to_

**Me; 4:19 PM**  
Then tell them. Maybe wait for the right moment, but just be honest. Do it when you’re ready and it feels right. Not to sound cheesy, but follow your heart.

**Chat; 4:20 PM**   
_you give the best advice, Princess_

**Me; 4:20 PM**  
I’ve been upgraded to royalty, now?

**Chat; 4:21 PM**   
_nonsense, you’ll always be a queen in my eyes ;)_

**Me; 4:21 PM**  
Flirt. ;(

**Chat; 4:21 PM**   
_only for you, my lady <3_   
_I have piano lessons. Call you later?_

**Me; 4:22 PM**  
I just pictured that cat playing the piano meme

**Chat; 4:22 PM**   
_I’m not an actual cat, you know ;((_

**Me; 4:23 PM**  
Why, Chat, I never would have guessed. You’re human?

**Chat; 4:23 PM**   
_not funny, bugaboooo_

**Me; 4:24 PM**  
I’m hilarious and you know it ;p

**Chat; 4:24 PM**   
_*hilarihiss_

**Me; 4:24 PM**  
Chat  
No

**Chat; 4:25 PM**   
_was I not spot on enough for you?_

**Me; 4:25 PM**  
You’re starting to bug me ;(

**Chat; 4:26 PM**   
_ahh, I see you, my lady. I see you. ;)_

**Me; 4:26 PM**  
idk what you’re talking about

**Chat; 4:27 PM**   
_I really have to go now. Talk later?_

**Me; 4:27 PM**  
If you’re lucky ;)

**Chat; 4:27 PM**   
_that’s what I have you for, Lady Luck :p_

**Me; 4:28 PM**  
Bye, Chat

**Chat; 4:28 PM**   
_see you soon, my lady_

Marinette raises an eyebrow at his wording, but ultimately brushes it aside. He probably just meant he’d hear her later.

She tosses her phone to the side with a sigh before falling back on her chaise, thoughts of Chat consuming her mind with a powerful pull. She reads his every text with his voice echoing animatedly in her mind, his smug drawl accompanied by a smirk that belongs to a faceless boy only months older than her.

She’s come to terms with the fact that she trusts him more than most everyone (sans Alya and her parents, of course) in her life. Chat has joked about them meeting up in person before, but Marinette has never taken him seriously.

...She shouldn’t, right?

It’s never safe to try and meet up with someone you’ve met on the internet... but Chat is somehow different. It feels like Marinette’s known him for years, when really, they’ve only known each other for... what, almost three months?

Marinette feels along the cushion of her chaise for her phone and sends a text to Alya.

 **Me; 4:36 PM**  
Hey, Al? I need some advice on something.

**Ladybug Extraordinaire; 4:36 PM**   
_What’s up, M?_

**Me; 4:37 PM**  
You’re gonna think I’m dumb

**Ladybug Extraordinaire; 4:37 PM**   
_Probably_

**Me; 4:37 PM**  
Alllllllllllll

**Ladybug Extraordinaire; 4:38 PM**   
_Just kidding, Mar. Gimme the scoop!!_

**Me; 4:38 PM**  
You know how I told you about this guy I’m friends with?

**Ladybug Extraordinaire; 4:38 PM**   
_The guy whose name you won’t tell me?_

**Me; 4:40 PM**  
Yeah... that’s the one. The thing is... I don’t really know his name either...?

**Ladybug Extraordinaire; 4:40 PM**   
_You... what?_

**Me; 4:43 PM**  
I know how it sounds, but we’ve become really good friends. I call him Chat because of his crappy cat puns. We’ve been on phone calls and everything. He’s a really great guy, and we’ve shared a lot of personal information. He’s joked about wanting to meet up a couple of times because he’s also from Paris, and...

**Ladybug Extraordinaire; 4:44 PM**   
_You’re considering it?_

**Me; 4:45 PM**  
Well... yeah. Alya, he’s like one of my best friends now. I trust him a lot. The only piece missing is the fact that I haven’t seen his face.

**Ladybug Extraordinaire; 4:45 PM**   
_What if he looks like a troll? XD_

**Me; 4:49 PM**  
Alya! Don’t say that! It doesn’t matter what he looks like, anyway. I know he’s been telling me the truth about himself, I think I’m just afraid of... idk. I’m kind of scared he’ll be expecting some gorgeous, tall, clever, super confident girl with a perfect body. I’m fairly confident in who I am, but I know I have flaws. I’m afraid he’ll have high expectations or something.

**Ladybug Extraordinaire; 4:51 PM**   
_Mar, you’re overthinking it. You’re an awesome girl, and you know it. You have your set of flaws just like the rest of us, but you’re a smart, funny, sweet, witty, clumsy dork who everyone loves. You have nothing to worry about, trust me. You’re gorg. <3_

**Me; 4:51 PM**  
Thanks, Al. <3  
Does this mean you think I should consider meeting up with him?

**Ladybug Extraordinaire; 4:52 PM**   
_I think you should do what feels right. If you DO choose to meet up with him, make sure it’s in a public place. XD_

**Me; 4:53 PM**  
I’m going to take a while to think about it. Thanks for the advice/pep talk. <33

**Ladybug Extraordinaire; 4:53 PM**   
_Any time, girl! <3_

Marinette lets her phone screen fall dark as she stares up at the ceiling.

What should she do?

***  *  ***

**Chat; 8:02 PM**   
_I have a question_

**Me; 8:09 PM**  
Chat, no, I have not put my underwear on a balloon

**Chat; 8:09 PM**   
_I thought we agreed not to bring that up!!_

**Me; 8:10 PM**  
Oops  
You were asking

**Chat; 8:10 PM**   
_I guess it’s more like I want you to guess something_

**Me; 8:10 PM**  
Okay...??

**Chat; 8:11 PM**   
_Guess what I look like_

**Me; 8:11 PM**  
Why tho

**Chat; 8:12 PM**   
_because I’m curious as to what you think I look like. what do you picture when you talk to me?_

**Me; 8:15 PM**  
Hmm... well, I’ve always thought of you as more of a blond, I guess? Tall, and since you’re so confident, you’re probably at least semi good-looking. As for eye color... I really don’t know.

**Chat; 8:16 PM**   
_Green._   
_You’re also spot-on. ;)_

**Me; 8:16 PM**  
Really?

**Chat; 8:16 PM**   
_truly. I’m very impressed. Your intuition is crazy._

**Me; 8:17 PM**  
Wow...

**Chat; 8:17 PM**   
_my turn_

**Me; 8:17 PM**  
Your turn?

**Chat; 8:18 PM**   
_i get to guess what you look like_

**Me; 8:18 PM**  
And if you’re wrong?

**Chat; 8:18 PM**   
_you’ll correct me? ;)_

**Me; 8:19 PM**  
Mmmm maybe

**Chat; 8:19 PM**   
_that’s not a noo~_

**Me; 8:20 PM**  
I’ll consider it

**Chat; 8:20 PM**   
_good enough for me_   
_let’s see... you’re obviously short_

**Me; 8:21 PM**  
Rude!!

**Chat; 8:23 PM**   
_i think you’re thin, and... black hair? And your eyes... your eyes are blue like the ocean. You also have freckles, but only a few on the tip of your nose._   
_but uh that’s only a guess_

**Me; 8:24 PM**  
...Chat.

**Chat; 8:25 PM**   
_am I wrong? Oh damn, what did I miss?_

**Me; 8:25 PM**  
Chat! What the hell!

**Chat; 8:26 PM**   
_I can explain_

**Me; 8:26 PM**  
Yeah, I can’t wait to hear how you managed to describe me perfectly

**Chat; 8:27 PM**   
_men’s intuition?_

**Me; 8:27 PM**  
That’s not a thing!

**Chat; 8:27 PM**   
_sure it is!_

**Me; 8:27 PM**  
Chat

**Chat; 8:28 PM**   
_Princess_

**Me; 8:28 PM**  
Don’t you “Princess” me

**Chat; 8:28 PM**   
_Bugaboo?_

**Me; 8:29 PM**  
Try again

**Chat; 8:29 PM**   
_My Lady?_

**Me; 8:29 PM**  
I’m waiting for your explanation

**Chat; 8:29 PM**   
_I may have..._   
_googled your phone number?_

**Me; 8:30 PM**  
You what

**Chat; 8:30 PM**   
_aaaand your social media page may or may not have come up_   
_Marinette, right?_

**Me; 8:31 PM**  
I can’t believe you. Seriously?! You completely violated my trust and think that’s okay?

**Chat; 8:31 PM**   
_No!! I just_   
_I was being stupid_   
_I didn’t mean to_   
_I didn’t think it would work..._

**Me; 8:32 PM**  
I’m too angry to even continue this conversation.

**Chat; 8:32 PM**   
_Mari, please. I’m so sorry._

**Me; 8:33 PM**  
Don’t.

**Chat; 8:33 PM**   
_Please. I didn’t mean any harm._

**Me; 8:34 PM**  
I need some space. And to think I was considering asking to meet you for real. How silly of me.

**Chat; 8:34 PM**   
_My Lady..._

**Me; 8:35 PM**  
Goodbye, Chat.

**Chat; 8:35 PM**   
_Wait! What can I do? I can tell you who I am!_   
_Ladybug, please. What can I do?_   
_Ladybug?_   
_Marinette...?_

Marinette throws her phone at the end of her bed with a small sob, the tears trickling over and streaking down her cheeks. She releases another sob and tucks herself deeper into her comforter, anger, embarrassment, and betrayal beating heavily in her chest, leaving an overpowering ache in its wake.

She squeezes her eyes shut as a small series of sobs rattle her chest.

Her phone is still buzzing with notifications of texts, probably from Chat. She pulls her pillow up to cover her ears and buries herself in the folds of the pillowcase.

And for reasons she can’t explain, she lets her heart break a bit more with every buzz of her phone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready to suffer. 


End file.
